


The Glade

by ForgottenTruth124k



Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Other, Outside the box, odd normals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenTruth124k/pseuds/ForgottenTruth124k
Summary: a small one shot  of a character of mine  and sazus home life and the odd normals that sround her





	The Glade

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short one-shot of a character of mine I hade used in pathfinder or several I got a muse to wright some on I hope you like it  
> if there is interest in it I may open it up into a series of one-shots that will be dubbed the blueberry series if interest is in them

Sazu

“Wake up, your father will be disappointed if you’re not in lessons in twenty minutes, we are not even going to touch on your mother if you skip breakfast again,” a familiar male voice sounded before a slap as her hand connected with her face. 

“I'm up, give me back my hand you pervert,” a cranky Sazu said as she got up grabbing the cup by her night stand - still half full of water - and downing it. She left her hair in the braid from last night still mostly intact her blue scaled skin with almost tiger stripes of blue fur across her body, her tail also quite fluffy and furred lashing in irritation at being woken up. 

“Momo will not be pleased if you miss breakfast, and you will still need to brush your tail,“ respite said the second father as she would call him when he rattled on like this. Respite was a spirit that possessed her hand that she inherited from her father.

It was worse enough she had a council of dads to deal with having one permanently in her hand made it hella weird sometimes “Ya ya, I'm going, maybe do something useful and brush my tail for me, so I can eat so we can save time” she said with a sigh.

“I can I guess, I have no arguments on this but you still need to get up,” he said grabbing her comb and beginning on the task as she headed out her tail coiled so he could brush it as she went out from her homeroom even the birds were not chirping it was so early.

In the wooden hall, it always marveled her how the wood almost looked seamless and organic even though she knew better the wooden was bent weaved and probably sung together by her mother altho had never heard her sing before but it grew with each of her siblings born her room was close to the living room making it a short trip to both it and the kitchen.

The living room was warm and welcoming, it was built to a normal person stature if slightly bigger. The reasoning being both her mom and most of her siblings and herself would nap under the tables and such as children, her mother still did it. It was an odd thing to grow up with but her father seemed more amused by it then not and under the furniture showed how lived in the place was if one lifted the table cloths, they would find pillows and blankets under them and likely a bunch of blue fur bundled with them but it was cozy.

Sazu was tempted to curl under one and nap however if she did miss breakfast momo was going to be on her case so she headed to the large kitchen the family shared most of her siblings still in bed and she got her seat. 

“Oh Sazy, how are you today? Sleep well?” Momo asked, her small blue body bounced around as she worked on cooking her latest concoction, it smelled good this time though so that was a plus. 

“Oh yes, Momo I did. I think even Respite kept quiet this time,” Sazu said, the hand in question rasing to wave Momo good morning. 

“Oh good morning to you too Respite, no impalements this time? I’m glad you guys seem to be getting along better.” Momo was a 2-foot tall blue cat, to put it bluntly. She was a cat folk to be precise but not the normal kind you’d find. Her size was much smaller than most of her race and from the sound of things, her growing years were not pleasant. No one was quite sure what magic it was that allowed her to even give birth to her and her siblings. None of them honestly cared, as far as she was concerned it would be weird to have her any other way.

The kitchen clearly had areas meant for her to cook without needing to hop around but she did anyway - usually because she had them all cooking something. This area, too, had perches and places for Momo to sit on. Her excellent balance usually meant she could do just about anything as long as she had a sturdy footing - although Sazu firmly believed Momo did not need them.

Today, when her plate was given it appeared to be some sort of egg and bacon with a blueberry nut jam. It was odd but Momo usually incorporated blueberries somehow, this time it actually looked kinda tasty. She dug in and regretted it instantly due to the taste, Momo must have poached it in blueberry juice.

She looked to the wolf who was laying in the corner resting idly wondering if he would eat her egg for her, the wolf giving her a look and rolling over another way. That's a no, “Your mom will be upset if you don't eat, just swallow it and wash it down with the toast,” Respite said, bringing a faint smirk even respite pitied her pallet some days.

Dusk was a wolf seaming almost split in half, One-half black and one-half white with wisps blending the two colors down his center. He had one gold eye on his white side and one blue eye on his black side. He is Momo’s animal companion and often her feet in a fight, together the two of them could hide from just about anything.

“Your father's outside already! If you don't hurry you will be late,” Momo commented as she stood behind Sazu brushing out her hair and re-braiding it. The leaves and almost vine-like locks that littered her hair now contained in a nice, neat braid.

“Ya, thank you, Momo. I can never seem to get it right without it hurting,” she said biting back the gag from the food before washing down the egg with the bacon that thankfully was normal. She ate her toast with the blueberry nut jam, wiping her mouth on the napkin. She waited until Momo departed from behind her - Momo taking her plate with her as she leaped across to the sink to begin washing.

“Should I send father in after? You seem to be a bit stiff today,” Sazu commented, noting Momo was not as bouncy as normal today. “Perhaps he can give you a back rub?” Sazu said. 

“Oh no, it’s fine. I’ll be fine, don't worry bout me. You head on to your daddy, he’s waiting for you!” She smiles brightly, but Sazu could tell Momo was likely having one of her bad days today but nodded and made not to ask her father bout it before she left him for her solo training today 

Outside the house was in a huge glade surrounded by trees, the house blended in almost perfectly. If you did not remember where the door was you likely couldn’t find it, . The glade watch time took her breath away, the smell of the wildflowers strong and the entire area filled with life. Even pre-dawn it was a glorious sight but pre-dawn was when it was most dangerous to be out. It was also when her father loved to be outside most, killing predators that wandered too close.

Approaching the area, she was tossed a blade, “You’re late,” her father said firmly. Dice, her father, was a tiefling and the complete opposite of her mother, Momo. He was firm and to the code, whereas her mother was soft and seemed far more chaotic than her father - although she assured them that she, too, had a code she followed. 

“I’m hardly that late, besides did you see what Momo made for breakfast? She poached eggs in blueberry juice,” Sazu huffed, catching the blade and getting into her stance just in time to deflect a projectile before her father appeared behind her. She barely had time to block before he hit, but he had far more power in his strikes then she could muster despite her talent for it. She snarled as she tried to hold it but instead got flung back as his blade cut her shoulder. Even dulled, the blades could still hit and hurt.

“That's an excuse and you know it,“ he said, tossing her a potion that she pocketed for later. “Your defense is still week and your form is sloppy. Your enemy won’t be as forgiving if you get sloppy,” he said. Dice had similar facial features as she did and they both shared the same height.

Dice was small for his kind at 5’6” his hair was kept short and he had black horns that curled back over his head and around his ears. They were slightly pointed, he too was blue but he was scaled instead of fluffy. Dice had gold eyes, silver hair, and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. He had a slim build meant for speed over power.

“No kidding,” she said, shaking out her hand. Respite held the blade “Your hand is too low Sazu, your current hand placement is not ideal. The likelihood of losing the blade is ‘bout half,” he said.

“What!?” Sazu panicked, looking down at her hands. He was right! She fixed them before looking up, but her father was nowhere to be seen - before a slash on her back sent her flying into the house. 

“You don't look away from your opponent, Sazu! I know your mother has even told you this,” Dice said with an irritated look on his face. 

“Yes daddy, my mistake,” Sazu said, getting up and righting herself. She charged at him, her own speed fast but not fast enough. Her father was just faster and dodged her attack before they turned into a flurry of blocks and strikes and dodges for the next half hour.

“That's it for now, you will need to work on your form more and Handel, Respite will show you which specifically. It would do you well to listen to him,” Dice said 

“Yes, daddy...” Sazu said, sweat pouring off her as she panted, “Hey um, daddy is Momo ok? She looked a bit stiff today, not as bouncy.” Sazu said.

The male frowned “I’ll see to her, don't worry ‘bout that,” he said. The man often sounded short or stern but when it came to Momo he seemed to have a soft spot. Even for her if she listened to Respite it was an odd family but it was hers. 

“Ya, I’ll take care of the others for her then so you can tend to her then,” she smirked, getting a nod from her father as they both headed inside. Dice picked up Momo, who let out a squeak before it turned into a giggle and cuddled into him happily nestled agents the man he was so much bigger than her yet this where her parents and that was her norm.

**Author's Note:**

> a big and bright thank you to azure my good friend for helping me make this bit easier to read


End file.
